Happy Snoggletog!
by kitty00980
Summary: Hiccup is feeling distressed while spending the first Snoggletog without his dad, so his dearest loved ones try to help him. (Spoilers for Httyd 2) Contains Hiccstrid!


**A/N THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORY I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE FOR THE HOLIDAYS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

Hiccup woke up to the sound of a loud creature on his rooftop, obviously Toothless wanting to go for their early morning flight. He rubbed his eyes, got up and walked over to his bedroom window. It was completely white outside and Berk looked as beautiful as ever, all of the baby dragons had just arrived to Berk, and boy was it chaotic! With all of the ice gone from Drago's bewilderbeast attack, it almost seemed like home.

Almost, but something was missing.

Hiccup remembered, this would be his first Snoggletog without his dad. As much as it hurt, this would also be his first Snoggletog with his mom in over 20 years! At least he had that. He put his armor on over his green tunic and walked downstairs where Valka, was already awake making breakfast.

"Morning son," she said without taking her eyes off the pan. "Happy Snoggletog."

"And to you as well," Hiccup said smiling. "What's cooking?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some salmon on a stick. Oh and Astrid stopped by this morning also." Valka replied.

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "What for?"

"She had to make sure Stormfly was settled in with her new babies, so she dropped off a full pitcher of some sort of drink. Yaknogg I think it was called." Hearing this Hiccup cringed. Quickly he thought of a way to get out of drinking the poison substance and toxic food his mother had prepared. He had only lived with his mother for a few months, but he knew good and well how she cooked. Hiccup recalled his dad saying 'I didn't marry you for your cooking.'

"Oh, well, uh, Toothless must be hungry. I didn't feed him last night, so, yeah, I'll just eat at the Great Hall later." Hiccup said inching towards the door. "So, uh, bye!" He was gone in a flash. Valka just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the pitcher.

"Hmm," she hummed, "Yaknogg." Valka walked over and poured herself a glass of the chunky drink. Upon taking one sip, she was off to the bathroom to throw up the substance.

Hiccup eventually got Toothless attention and called him down to the ground.

"Ready to go flying today bud?" He asked, Toothless made a gurgling sound and nudged Hiccup's chest as if to say 'about time!' "Let's get going." Hiccup boarded Toothless and flew up above the clouds, it was cold but his leather suit made him almost invincible to the cold. He loved his suit, it was by far one of his best inventions. _That and Astrid thought he looked good in it._

After his fly he landed somewhere in the plaza where the large Snoggletog tree was standing tall with loads of decorative shields and weapons hung on it. He looked around at all of the villagers socializing and exchanging happy gestures. This time of year was amazing, all of the Vikings spending time together, just being happy without anyone ripping someone's head off.

"Morning Chief." A villager said walking by Hiccup, he nodded back. "Happy Snoggletog Chief!" another said. Everyone was being so nice to him, he figured it was because Stoick was not here. He stopped and mourned for a second at the thought of his father, before he went completely blind, something was covering his eyes.

"Morning, Chief of Berk." He heard a familiar voice say, smiling as he discovered that it was hands covering his eyes from behind him. He turned, vision restored, to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there with a large grin on her face.

"Morning Milady, how are you this fine day?" Hiccup asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wonderful, most of the new baby dragons are flourishing, but the question I'm asking is, how are you?" she asked her voice getting sympathetic.

"I'll live, I know it's not going to be the same without dad, but," he tried hard to find his words.

"Hey, you have me, and you have your mom to spend the holidays with. I'm sure that would make her happy." Astrid said brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Your right, I'll get it off my mind eventually." He replied.

"Hey, did you get the yaknogg I left for you?" she asked getting exited. Trying his best to change the subject in a matter of seconds, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey look, Fishlegs just walked under the Missing Toe!" He said.

"Oh! I'll take care of it, see you later, Babe!" she said giving Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before running off in Fishlegs direction.

"_Sorry Fishlegs._" He said only loud enough for him to hear it. Taking advantage of his time he flew over to the Forget to make some last minute preparations on the gifts he had made. One for his mom, one for Astrid, and one for Toothless. He got his mother an extension on her staff, now she can control the dragons with it and it can be used to daze them with the fire ability his sword had. He made Astrid a silver medallion with a blue crystal deadly nadder on the center of it, the outer edges were coated in orange and blue stained glass representing her dragon race colors. For Toothless he made a soft, leather base for his bed, so now he wouldn't have to sleep on just hard stone.

"Exited for the celebration lad?" Gobber came up behind him and patted him on the back, catching him by surprise.

"Uh, yeah sure." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Something bothering ya?" Gobber asked.

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "It's just, it's the first Snoggletog without dad, I-" Hiccup didn't know what else to say.

"Hey laddie," Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "He's still here, you just can't see him. He'll always be with you, and everyone else on Berk."

"Thanks Gobber, I guess I just, don't know how to deal with it." Hiccup looked down.

"Why don't you go see how your mother's holding up, I'm sure she can help."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Bye Gobber." Hiccup said and started walking out of the Forge.

"Don't mention it, Happy Snoggletog to ya!" He waved after Hiccup. Hiccup walked to the Great Hall, thinking his mother would be there, like she always is during the mid-afternoon. He walked in with Toothless and soon the dragon was off playing chicken with, well, a chicken. Hiccup saw Valka and walked up to her table.

"Uh, hi mom." He said with a sad tone.

"Hello again son, why the long face?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to do, with being Chief I know that I have to be strong for everyone else. But I don't know if I can without dad here." Hiccup looked down once again.

"Hiccup, I know what you're feeling, I miss him too. But we have to remember that-" he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard it from everyone. He's still here as long as we remember him, but that doesn't help any, he's still gone." Valka looked him in his sad eyes.

"Son, we can't change the past, and I know it hurts. But if someone can't be here for us, we can't just be sad, that's not what they would want." Hiccup thought back to the same thing that his dad had told him when Toothless ran away years ago. "Your father loved you," she lifted his chin. "And I'm sorry, he's not coming back, but he wouldn't want you to be like this, especially during the happiest time of year, would he?" Hiccup thought for a moment.

"I get it, he wouldn't want me to be sad, what should I do?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Just take your mind off of it. Have fun, spend time with your friends, and most importantly-" He cut her off again.

"Have a Happy Snoggletog." Valka smiled, he did also. "Thanks mom, it means a lot."

"Oh, Hiccup, you can come to me for anything." She got up to walk away, but stopped and turned to him. "Oh and, you could have warned me about the yaknogg." Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I should've told you." Valka smiled again, before walking to prepare for the celebration. Hiccup looked to his side to see Toothless sticking his big nose in his face.

"Hey bud," He patted Toothless's head. "What'd ya say we go get ready?" He bounced around and followed Hiccup out of the Great Hall. After a few preparations he was ready for the party. He got everyone's gifts ready and laid out Toothless's new bed sheet for later. He arrived at the Great Hall as all the villagers were entering. Everyone was having fun! Hiccup stayed in the front of the large room by the Chief's chair, it didn't feel right sitting in it just yet, so he mostly stood. Valka loved her gift, she was trying it out of some of the dragons she found in the Hall. She got him a new setting for Toothless's saddle, now he could hang off the side like her and Cloudjumper. Hiccup walked around the filled Hall looking for Astrid, and once again, she snuck up on him.

"Boo!" she yelled from behind him, he jumped in fear.

"Ah, twice in one day, really?" He said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle it." She laughed.

"Oh, I hope I can handle a heart attack." He said sarcastically.

"I was looking for you, I have your present right here!" he just noticed the large box in her hands.

"Aww, thanks Astrid," he took the box from her hands and sat it on a nearby table, he opened the lid and saw at least a dozen jars of different colored ink.

"I know you were running out, and Johan was being very generous." She told him, he was amazed! Colored ink was the most expensive.

"Astrid, this is incredible! Thank you so much." He hugged her, and she gladly abided. "Oh, here." He pulled a small box out of one of his suit pockets. "For you, Milady." She took off the cover, and before her eyes, was the beautiful medallion, just as Hiccup had left it.

"Hiccup, it's-it's beautiful! Thank you, babe!" she said, wow, it was glorious!

"Made it myself, I found that blue crystal on one of Toothless's and I's patrols, I instantly thought of you." He explained, she wrapped her arms around him again. He helped her put it on, then noticed something above them.

"Hey look, mistletoe." He pointed, she giggled, before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, a Viking came into the Great Hall shouting.

"Hey everyone, come look at the dragons!" all the villagers were soon outside and looking at the swarm of dragons. They were all frenzied in a circle before blasting their fire into the sky, almost like a firework.

"Wow," Hiccup said as he got outside, Astrid's hand in his. He looked around at all of the villagers that cared so deeply for him. At his mother, who was staring up at the sky, smiling in amazement. And finally, he looked at the statue of his deceased father, still proud of him no matter where he was.

"Well, I'd say this was a pretty great Snoggletog." Hiccup said to Astrid.

"One of the best." She replied smiling, he took her in his arms as she did to him, they held each other while looking up into the magnificent sky. Yes, it was a great Snoggletog.

**A/N JUST THOUGHT I'D MAKE A HTTYD DRABBLE BEFORE I LEFT FOR A FEW DAYS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AS WELL. HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!**

**:D**


End file.
